One of Pink Episode 1 - The Origin Of Chansey's Friend
One Of Pink - Episode 1 - The Origin Of Chansey's Friend The episode starts at the house of 6 friends living together and a neighbour, There where Chansey, Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Kight, Magolor, Happiny (Chansey's Sister), and Mario, and Luigi who live together as neighbors. Kirby wakes up at 7am and goes and checks on Chansey. Kirby: Chansey? No responds. Kirby sees that Chansey isn't there. Kirby realizes that she left early so she can sign up for the Pokemon Friend Center, where Pokemon like her make new friends. Before Kirby can go back to sleep, Chansey comes home happy. Kirby: Looks like you got in right? Chansey! Chansey said joyfully. Chansey comes running upstairs to Kirby and shows him a paper about the center that shows there open around 8am-5am. Kirby falls back asleep again and Wakes up at 9am and see that Chansey already left. -- Meanwhile at the Pokemon Friend Center. Chansey is seen with other Chanseys, Chansey is sitting down eating a blueberry sandwich made by Kirby. Then another Chansey scoots in and says hi, they start talking and become friends. Chansey! (Bye!) says Chansey Chansey. says Chansey 2. But before Chansey 2 left she gave Chansey her phone number. Chansey was in joy that she got her phone number so they can talk together. Chansey went home and when upstairs to her room adding her number on her phone. When Chansey 2 got in touch with her they start chatting, but it stopped when Chansey asked about her young life, the last thing Chansey asked if she wanted to come over here house and she agreed. -- The next day, Chansey 2 is excited about coming over Chansey's House thinking that she lives alone. She makes it to there and is greeted by her friends, suddenly Chansey 2's face starts coming from excited to upset. She comes in and says nothing, she didn't even eat Kirby's Blueberry Pie with Lollipops for lunch. Chansey: Chansey? Kirby: Yeah whats wrong? Everyone likes my Blueberry Pie with Lollipops. Magolor: Uh... *Throws Blueberry Pie with Lollipops in trash can*. Chansey 2: *Sighs* The friends eat the rest of the Blueberry Pie with Lollipops expect for Chansey 2. Chansey 2 gets up and sits down in a corner, thinks what she done in her past. -- Chansey 2 has a flashback. Her and her baby sister fighting other a egg. Chansey: Leggo my eggo! Blissey (Her Mom): Chansey, what did I tell you about sharing. Her sister takes the egg and sticks her tougue out, causing Chansey to punch her and cracks the egg. Blissey: Your Grounded!! Chansey says in rage, Chansey: SCREW YOU MOM!! and storms up to her room and starts punching the wall. Her sister standing outside her room laughing at her punishment, Chansey grabs a knife under her bed ready to stab her sister, but her sister kicks her hard and stomps on her feet dropping to knife. Chansey: ENOUGH!! I AM SICK OF YOU!! Chansey grabs her sister, opens the window, and throws her out the windows, her sister flys and crashes on the road before getting up, a truck is in front of here and the poor Happiny accepts her fate and she gets ran over, Chansey's Sister died and she saw the hole thing happen. Blood splatters on her window and the street, she realized what she had done, before her mother was going to the market she saw her baby daughter dead on the road bleeding out with a wheel mark. Her mother knew that Chansey did this and grounded her for 3 years, her mother cried for months and months. Chansey felled really responsible for her sister's death, she was only 3 years old and died at a young age at her older sister's hand. Chansey had enough of her 3 years of punishment and she made a plan to get revenage from her mother. Since her mom sometimes paint the roof she decided to set a trap so she can get in coma, her plan was set. At the roof, Chansey comes up the roof. Blissey: Chansey! go back down to your room! Chansey: NO!! Blissey: Excuse me young woman? Chansey: I had enough of you DOUCEBAG!! Blissey: What you just call me! first you punch your sister and cracked her egg, then you kill your sister, and now your calling me a bad word? are you crazy?! Chansey: I DON'T CARE, YOU BETRAYED, YOU WHERE THERE TO HELP ME NOT MY SISTER GODAMMIT!! The Wind gets harder and harder. Blissey: GET THE HELL DOWN, NOW!!! Chansey: NO!! Chansey's Mom was on the edge of the roof. Chansey: THIS, ENDS, NOW!! Blissey: WHAT ARE YOU DO- Before Chansey's Mom could finsh Chansey push her off of the roof, causes her to fall and landed on the hot frying pan that was Chansey's Trap. Before her Mom could pass out Chansey's final words from her were. Chansey: Finally I am free. You no longer have to deal with me. You won't die, you will be in coma. I will never see you again, EVER. Your time has end here, you will come back, soon. Blissey: Bbbut... Why? Chansey Because, of YOU!! Her mother passes out and was pronounce in coma at the hospital. When her mother was lying down on the hospital bed Chansey said Chansey: Sweet Dreams, I'll miss you. When Chansey when back home, she cried of what she had done today, she killed her sister and got her mom in coma. it was a sad day for her, she knew it was her fault for this, she was 14 at the time and lived alone with no family members. -- The flashback ended. When it was over she burst in to tears. Chansey: Chansey? (What the matter Chansey?) Chansey 2: chancey.. (its my past.) Chansey Chansey? (What about it?) Magolor: Lets use my Flashback Machine 2000. Chansey nod her head Magolor placed the Mind Reader on to Chansey 2's Head and searched for the memory looked at it, to the fighting of the egg to Chansey 2 throwing her sister out the window and died, to her mom getting in coma. The gang had no words. -- Kirby: Damn... Magolor: Wow you lived a hard life Chansey: Chansey.. (I feel bad for you.) Kirby: Its ok, when I was young, my Mom and Dad sacrifice thier lives to save my planet, my Dad died and my Mom died of an illness later on. King Dedede: Yeah we all had a hard time in life. Chansey: Chansey! Kirby: Yeah I am hungry too. Lets eat some Blueberry Pumpkin Pie. -- They all agreed and Chansey 2 felled comformable at was happy again. THE END! Category:Fanfictions Category:One of Pink